Certain beverage preparation machines use capsules containing ingredients to be extracted or to be dissolved; for other machines, the ingredients are stored and dosed automatically in the machine or else are added at the time of preparation of the drink.
Most coffee or other beverage preparation machines possess filling means that include a pump for liquid, usually water, which pumps the liquid from a source of water that is cold or indeed heated through heating means, such as a heating resistor, a thermoblock or the like. Such filling means are usually controlled via a control unit of the machine, typically including a printed circuit board with a controller.
For allowing the user to interact with such machines, for providing operation instructions to the machine or obtaining feed-back therefrom, various systems have been disclosed in the art, for instance as mentioned in the following references: AT 410 377, CH 682 798, DE 44 29 353, DE 202 00 419, DE 20 2006 019 039, DE 2007 008 590, EP 1 302 138, EP 1 448 084, EP 1 676 509, EP 08155851.2, FR 2 624 844, GB 2 397 510, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,049, 4,458,735, 4,554,419, 4,767,632, 4,954,697, 5,312,020, 5,335,705, 5,372,061, 5,375,508, 5,731,981, 5,645,230, 5,836,236, 5,959,869, 6,182,555,. 6,354,341, 6,759,072, US 2007/0157820, WO 97/25634, WO99/50172, WO 2004/030435, WO 2004/030438, WO 2006/063645, WO 2006/090183, WO 2007/003062, WO 2007/003990, WO 2008/104751, WO 2008/138710, WO 2008/138820 and WO 2009/016490.
Today's beverage preparation machines provide an increasing number of different functions going even beyond the pure preparation of the beverage. Consequently, a large scale of different products and/or accessories related to the beverage preparation machine is provided. The known beverage preparation machines suffer from the disadvantage, that purchase and order of machine related products for the user is time consuming and laborious. When noticing the need for a machine related product, the user has to personally visit a corresponding store or has to access an internet shop via any other device. Moreover, internet shops are conceptually and visually organized in a way requiring the user to adapt its behavior to the ordering workflows of these specific environments.
Consequently, there is still a need to improve the user's experience, and in particular to provide a solution to purchase and order beverage preparation machine related products in a more familiar, seamless and time efficient way for the user.